The present invention relates to a cosmetic puff.
The manner in which makeup powder is applied to the skin may be generally classified into three modes, i.e., the spreading mode, the brush-applying mode and the dusting mode.
The spreading mode is certainly advantageous in that all kinds of makeup powder other than cake powder can be effectively applied to the skin independently of the user's skill, but still has disadvantages that the coat formed by this spreading mode is too thin to cover imperfections in the skin and the makeup can not be maintained for a desired period.
With the brush-applying mode, liquid makeup can be evenly applied to the skin and, additionally, the tone which may be light or shade can be selectively controlled by adjusting the concentration of the liquid makeup. However, a high skill is required for this brush-applying mode and once the base layer (foundation) has been dried, it is impossible to put liquid makeup upon this base. This makes a retouch of makeup difficult.
The dusting mode is more advantageous in every aspect than both modes as have been mentioned above, because this mode permits a thickness of foundation to be selectively controlled by adjusting a force with which the dusting operation is done by the cosmetic puff; application upon foundation to be easily done; all kinds of makeup to be handled; and, most importantly, the finishing touches to be achieved with a uniform thickness without disturbing the foundation.
Nevertheless, said dusting mode has usually required a high skill and such high skill has been acquired only after training for a long time, so far as the cosmetic puff of prior art is used. It has been for this reason that the dusting mode has conventionally been employed only by a strictly limited number of experts although it has already been well known that the dusting mode has many advantages as previously mentioned.